


(Between the) Blood n' Death

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, KRTK week 2k16, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2016, M/M, Mafia AU, work au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima le da una larga calada a (ese asqueroso) cigarrillo. Definitivamente es una mierda. [KuroTsuki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Between the) Blood n' Death

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd **T** _a_ lks **」**

**.**

**.**

«Terminemos con _esto_ y  
vayamos a casa, ¿sí?»

**_._ **

**II.- (Between the) Blood n’ Death**

**.**

**.**

**_—Cigarettes n’ /Bloody/ Kisses—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Los callejones de los barrios bajos durante las noches son el escondite perfecto.

Poca luz, basureros a reventar, algunos drogadictos escondidos entre los contenedores, agua estancada y olor a sangre seca y putrefacción.

El olor a muerte, drogas, sexo y pólvora llegan a sus fosas nasales, y Kei se ve obligado a arrugar la nariz y poner su mano derecha sobre sus sienes para amortiguar el mareo.

(El foco no deja de titilar, y los _nada_ agradables aromas de su escondite le hacen sentir enfermo).

Su compañero, ese tipo que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo logró convencer a Daichi de terminar con la disputa entre la familia controlada por Nekomata y la comandada por Ukai. Aunque tampoco es algo que le interese realmente, solo quiere terminar rápido con su encargo.

.

El pulcro (y caro) traje negro de Tsukishima absorbe el horrible aroma de los cigarrillos baratos de Kuroo.

¿Qué acaso no sabe fumar otra mierda?

El blondo suspira largamente, Akiteru volverá a llamarle la atención por el mal olor en su elegante traje.

(Si tan solo no estuviera ahí…)

—Kuroo-san, ¿podrías dejar de fumar _esa_ cosa cerca de mí? —cuestiona Tsukishima. Claramente está molesto de que el maloliente humo le pegue también en el rostro y empeore su mareo.

Tetsurō parece pensarlo durante unos segundos, pero continúa fumando cerca de su compañero.

_Ese idiota…_

.

Kei revisa su reloj, faltan solo unos segundos para la hora en la que acordaron reunirse con su informante.

Una cabellera en tonos grises se acerca. Sus ojos parecen tener algo _raro,_ más allá de su profundo color ámbar casi amarillo. Tsukishima decide ignorar aquello y se acerca.

Sus zapatos recién pulidos se llenan con sangre y agua sucia.

_Perfecto._

.

El encuentro dura apenas unos minutos.

Bokuto hace entrega del sobre con información sobre los movimientos de Suguru a Tetsurō, y Tsukishima le hace entrega de un grueso fajo de billetes que son contados rápidamente por Koutaro.

Kei suspira largamente de nuevo.

Necesita regresar a esos días en los que tenía permitido tomar un rifle semi-automático para acabar con la vida de aquellos que osaban no pagar sus deudas o traicionar a su familia.

Al menos era más fácil que tener que lidiar con la compañía de Kuroo.

(¿Quién había decidido asignarle a ese tipo?)

Tetsurō saca otro cigarrillo y con un par de hábiles movimientos con su mano derecha, lo enciende para darle una larga calada al mismo.

Kei piensa que también necesita fumar. Así que decide quitarle el cigarrillo a Kuroo de la boca.

—Creí que no fumabas, Tsukki.

—Nunca dije que no lo hiciera, solo que me desespera el olor de esta mierda.

Kuroo parece satisfecho con su respuesta, pues sus labios se curvan un poco.

Tsukishima le da una larga calada a (ese asqueroso) cigarrillo.

Definitivamente es una mierda.


End file.
